


[Podfic] If Statements

by revolvershalashaskas (orphan_account)



Series: [Podfic] Hello world [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gen, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/revolvershalashaskas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Podfic of kriegersan's <i>If Statements</i></p><p><b>Author's Summary:</b> He’s had awkward study buddies in college, work ‘friends’, hell, even his strained not-relationship with Sniper Wolf, but there’s something so easy and cool about living in close quarters with Snake, who’s pretty damn hard to read and honestly a little scary, but interesting as all hell. At least he’s never bored.</p><p>(Pre-relationship, set post-MGS1. The early days of Philanthropy, Snake and Otacon figuring each other out.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] If Statements

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If Statements](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912585) by [kriegersan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriegersan/pseuds/kriegersan). 



> I endlessly apologize for completely butchering the small amount of Korean in this fic.

Length: 26:57

mp3 (24.69mb) available on mediafire: [stream](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/kw5fe98llkksl7y/if+statements.mp3) | [download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/kw5fe98llkksl7y/if+statements.mp3)


End file.
